A Christmas Story
by Lady Alabaster
Summary: Just some cute drabble about the Malfoys' Christmas. Read, enjoy, get in the Christmas spirit.


Disclaimer: all recognizable characters are the property of the goddess JK Rowling. All non-recognizable characters are my odd little figments of imagination.

AN: OK, I was on the bus and the batteries on my MP3 player died on me. My mind began to wander and I made up this sickeningly cute story. NO slash, which is a bit weird for me. And no people, there is NO incest. It's just a cute story about the Malfoy's. So...

* * *

A Christmas Story 

Christmas Eve 1966

"…all of Santa's elves ran to the kitchen and found the cookies sitting right there! On the counter sat the house elf, looking rather smug. He had spent the whole night making Santa cookies so he wouldn't be sad. Santa gave a HO HO HO and gave the elf a huge hug. He sat down by the fire and the elves took a seat around him in a circle. They spent all of Christmas day eating cookies and milk with Santa. In fact, they ate so many, they all had tummy aches the next day!" Felix Malfoy finished with a laugh.

Lucius giggled so hard that he grabbed his stomach and fell over laughing. Evelyn Malfoy looked at the two with a smile on her lips. Felix ran to Lucius and picked him up, spinning around in circles as the five year old laughed and told his daddy to go faster. They both fell onto the sofa beside Evelyn, laughing.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I open the presents yet?" Lucius asked Evelyn, so excited that she was afraid of him exploding with joy.

"Not yet, sweetheart, you have to wait until tomorrow when Santa comes and gives us the presents." She said with a smile.

"Aww! But I want presents _now_!"

"How can you have presents when Santa hasn't delivered them yet?"

"I dunno… can't he tell the reindeer to speed it up?"

Felix laughed and ruffled Lucius's hair affectionately.

"You are a spoiled little brat, aren't you? What have we created Evie?" He asked his wife.

"I think that this little brat has to go to bed." she said to Lucius.

"No." he said, sticking out his lower lip and looking like the epitome of a pouting child.

"Well, fine then, wait up all night, but if you sleep now the night will go by faster, and sooner than you know it, it'll be Christmas day and you can open your presents." she explained to her son. He looked at her disbelievingly, but grudgingly shrugged and said "fine."

He trampled up the stairs to his room and when the two Malfoy's heard the door close they looked at each other. The light from the Christmas tree was reflecting in Felix's eyes and he smiled as she moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She gave him a light kiss and smiled as his long blonde hair fell across his face. He gave an impatient blow and it moved for a second, only to fall right back in the same place it was before. He gave the strand an incredulous look and Evelyn laughed as she tucked it behind his ear.

"Your story this year was quite interesting. Whatever should happen if the children forgot to make Santa cookies? I hope you weren't inspired by my failed attempt at making then this year." She said, remembering earlier in the day when Lucius came into her study and asked her to help him make Santa cookies. She had never in her life cooked so it was quite the experience. The cookies were in the trash but Mother and Son had the time of their lives so it was all right. They went out that same day to the store and bought Santa some gingerbread men and milk. Soy milk.

Santa had to be healthy, right?

"Actually, I was quite impressed by your attempts in the kitchen. It was very entertaining." He said kissing her on the neck so her protests were shushed.

"What will your story be about next year?" she managed to ask.

"I don't really make up them until Christmas eve. That's how my father used to do it." he said.

"mmm… my favorite Malfoy tradition, the Christmas Story. I remember when I was a little girl and I would come over on Christmas Eve and your father told them to us… It was definitely something I looked forward to during the Christmas Holidays, and with my mother's hot chocolate, it was a definite winning combination." She said.

Felix had stopped kissing her neck and he moved so that somehow Evelyn ended up in his lap. He lowered her face to his and brushed his lips against hers. He was about to progress the kiss when he heard a familiar giggle from the stairs. The pair looked up at Lucius who was standing on the stairs in his pajamas and giggling madly.

Evelyn laughed and got off of Felix's lap. She walked over to her laughing son, took him by the hand and led him up the stairs to his bed. She looked back at her husband with a promise in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

Christmas Eve 1985

"… so the Easter bunny told Santa the magic word and the door opened up to the workshops. The elves celebrated and ran in to put the finishing touches on some of the toys. Christmas _did_ happen that night and all of the good Children received presents that day. The Easter bunny promised never to close the doors to Santa's workshop ever again and then Santa and the Bunny went out for some egg nog and biscuits." Lucius Malfoy finished with a flourish.

He looked down at the half-asleep form of his son. His eyelids were drooping and he had a vacant expression on his face.

"But… why egg n-n-nog?" Draco said between yawns.

"Because that is what Santa drinks." Lucius told his son.

"But what if the bunny liked orange juice? What would happen then?"

Lucius just smiled at the sleeping boy and looked over at his wife. Narcissa was curled up on the armchair like a cat. She smiled at him and sipped her martini. Draco crawled into his fathers lap and laid his head on Lucius's shoulder. He gave another yawn and promptly fell fast asleep. Narcissa got up and grabbed a blanket from the couch. She wrapped it around the form of her two favorite men and kissed Lucius.

"Would you like some egg nog, Santa?" she asked Lucius. He chuckled and smiled at his wife.

"Gin, if you have it." He told her. She gave him another kiss and went to the kitchen to get the drinks.

Lucius sighed and lifted his sleeping son up into his arms. He carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid him down, wrapped a blanket around the sleeping boy and kissed him on the forehead. Draco mumbled something incoherent and turned over. Lucius just smiled and went to go find his wife.

Narcissa was sitting on the barstool in the kitchen. She gave him his preferred drink and he sipped it and just looked at his wife. Everyday he was amazed that he had found her. The most beautiful woman in the world, she really was his dream come true. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"I wish he would never grow up." She said quietly. Lucius knew instantly who she was talking of.

"I know, he's so young and innocent. Not affected by the world around him. I wish it would be like this forever. I can't bear to accept that he will grow up and leave us."

Narcissa looked up at her husband and gave him a sad look.

"As your father always said, 'but alas, all good things must come to an end.'" She quoted.

December 24th. 1994

Draco Malfoy groaned as his father came into his room. It was eight thirty in the godforsaken morning. Lucius walked over to the side of Draco's bed and peered at his son through his white-blonde fringe.

"Father, have you any clue as to how early it is?" Draco asked impatiently.

"It's eight thirty, prime time for you to get yourself out of bed." Lucius replied.

"Have you lost your mind, father? Honestly, you're asking a _teenager_ to get out of bed at eight thirty on his _holidays_."

"Yes, Draco, it's the day before Christmas. You need to wrap your presents, help your mother clean the house and most likely go gift shopping for whoever it is that you forgot to buy presents for this year."

Draco groaned and shoved his head in his pillow. But his father was right. The night before Christmas was always a busy day at the Malfoy residence. His father left him and Draco got up and dragged himself into the shower. He got dressed and went to go find his mother. She always had something for him to do.

It was almost ten at night when Draco finally collapsed onto the sofa in the living room. The tree, with all of its decorations was sparkling and the fire was roaring. Draco sighed and curled up on the sofa. His father came in not long after and sat down beside his son.

"You ready for your Christmas story?" Lucius asked his son.

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Dad, I'm fourteen, don't you think I'm a bit old for you to be telling me stories about elves?" Draco said scathingly. Lucius looked at his son, and Draco was amazed to see hurt in his eyes.

"Well, if you say so." he said. His face quickly going into the Malfoy Mask, as his mother liked to call it. Lucius got up and went back into the kitchen. Narcissa, who was standing in the doorway, looked at her son with a lost expression. She went to go sit down on the armchair across from her son.

"You know, Draco, the Christmas story has been a Malfoy tradition for decades. Why, I remember when I was a little girl, your grandfather Felix used to tell it to us every Christmas. It really was a great time." she said.

"I'm fourteen, mother. I'm a bit old for elves and Santa Claus." Draco replied.

"Well, son, maybe this isn't about you." She said, getting up and leaving her confused son in the living room to think over her parting words.

It was midnight when Draco finally decided what to do. He had moved to the kitchen, the dining room and then the partially frozen porch, watching as the snow drifted by. He couldn't find a place where he was comfortable.

So he finally went into his parents' bedroom. It was odd how the place seemed to calm him. He had been here a hundred times, mostly when he was little and crawled into bed with his mom and dad because the monsters under the bed were growling. But now he was fourteen, as he had mentioned to his father earlier, and had no reason to go into his parents' room. He left the door ajar, letting the light from the hallway leave a long yellow stripe across the floor. He sat down on the end of the bed and looked over at his father.

Lucius was adrift in dreamland, looking more peaceful than he ever did when he was awake. It was an odd way to see his father, the man he was so used to seeing with a smirk or scowl, now seemed completely relaxed.

Lucius slowly opened his eyes and looked at his son. He always was a light sleeper. Draco gave him an unsure smile. Lucius sat up and looked at his son with concern.

"What's wrong Draco?" he asked quietly, so as not to wake his wife. Draco looked at his father and somehow couldn't tell him what was on his mind. So he did the next best thing. He crawled into his father's lap and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Tell me a story."

* * *

Please review. 

If you want a follow-up piece please tell me because my mind tends to wander and I have thought of a 'sequel' already. Mind you, I'm going to need a lot of encouragement. :D

PS: the sequel will have slash. Of course.


End file.
